


西出阳关无故人

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 调酒师和一个麻烦的客人的故事。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	西出阳关无故人

**Author's Note:**

> *警告：本文所有提到的历史事件都是架空+胡编乱造，不是真实历史。我只是这几天喝多了酒上头搞出来这么一个玩意……

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已经很久没有见过那位客人了。

他似乎已经习惯了那位客人风雨无阻地在夜晚同一时间出现，点上一杯奇怪的酒，然后坐在吧台前面慢慢喝。偶尔他说些什么，偶尔就这样看着酒杯中的冰块陷入沉思。

他会给酒一些评论，但也只是点到即止。他很懂行，能轻松分辨出基酒的气味与分量，也知道搭配的利口酒或者梳打水是否混合得恰到好处，他能尝出一些神秘配料的味道，也懂得喝掉龙舌兰的规矩。对于弗朗西斯来说，他是一个考验——仿佛在测试他是不是真的能把各种没有出现在价格单上的酒精类饮料调配出来。

他第一次踏进这家店的时候点了一杯Mojito，弗朗西斯告诉他薄荷叶刚好用完了。于是男人抬起脸看了他一眼……弗朗西斯看到那双绿色的眼睛里映出细小的金色斑点。这双眼睛令人印象深刻，反而显得他的脸孔有些平凡了。

“那就Dry Martini。”然后对方说。“按照你平常的做法去做就行。”

他盯着弗朗西斯动作的整个过程，直到调酒师微笑着把那杯东西摆在他的面前。Martini这种东西对调酒师来说是一项考验，或者说是一种不言而喻的测试。这个穿着有些旧款也不合身的灰色西装的男人显然理解这一点。他将酒沾到唇边无声啜饮着，什么评价都没有。只是第二天他又来了，点了一些别的，此后日日如此。

他告诉过弗朗西斯他的名字：亚瑟·柯克兰，是个律师。

他说话的口音不像是本地人，弗朗西斯问过以后，他说他是从欧洲来的，刚搬到这座城市没多久。他原本的律师执照也因为移民而失去了用途，所以得重新考一个。这段时间亚瑟寄住在自己表弟的家里每天看书……那些法律大部头和各种判例烦死人了，何况他其实无心复习。

弗朗西斯说我理解你的感受。

这是很没用的一句话，因为亚瑟好像并不需要他对自己心灵的理解，只需要口味上的。最开始他在价格单里寻找最奇怪最少见的酒类，后来干脆丢开了价格单问弗朗西斯能不能调各种他知道或想象出来的东西。弗朗西斯也不知道自己为什么会愿意满足他各种莫名其妙的要求。一来二去他摸清了亚瑟的底细：他在所有的基酒里最喜欢杜松子酒，最喜欢薄荷的口感而不喜欢水果的酸味，会在家自己调Gin Tonic但更复杂的口味就无能为力了。他的酒量相当好并且每次只喝一杯，弗朗西斯从没见过他喝醉的样子。

另外，他的确像是个律师——弗朗西斯从没见过口才这么好的人，他只要坐下来就能开始讲话，并且不管什么事情都能扯出一堆话题。要是喝了一点，话匣子更加没完没了了，无数冗长的英语句子和仿佛只出现在莎翁剧里的词汇都能滔滔不绝地从他嘴里讲出来，偶尔夹杂拉丁语的格言。来长坐的客人不多，绝大部分也自己有伴，很少有人像亚瑟这么需要一个听众。弗朗西斯完全不懂法律于是大部分时间都搭不上话，事实上他还一度以为西塞罗或者苏格拉底就住在亚瑟他家隔壁。除此之外，亚瑟偶尔提到自己的生活，和表弟住在一起似乎让他很烦躁。那个家伙根本就是拿他当已经报废的老爷车对待，太令人糟心了，亚瑟迟早会证明自己在这里也会如在那边一样春风得意的。

弗朗西斯很善意地没有拆穿他——如果在欧洲还能生活下去，他干嘛要来这里重新开始呢。

后来弗朗西斯也遇见了这位表弟。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯是个引人注目的年轻人，因此他一踏进门弗朗西斯就认出了他——琼斯一家就住在三个街区以外，阿尔弗雷德很早就是他们这一片的名人了，他从小棒球就打得好，学习成绩也全是A，还有演讲天赋，他眼睛里全是无忧无虑的蓝色。弗朗西斯听客人们讲起过他，天之骄子，生活的重压从来没有碾压过他。

而他是来找亚瑟的。

那天亚瑟不知怎么的没有来，阿尔弗雷德和酒吧老板打了招呼，然后问起了他的事情。弗朗西斯据实以告。不知为什么阿尔看起来十分担忧，直到弗朗西斯说亚瑟没喝醉过时，他总算松了一口气。

“那就好。”阿尔告诉他。“您最好不要让他喝醉，如果还想要这家店的桌子椅子的话。”

他讲了一些关于亚瑟喝醉后会发生什么的故事，并提醒弗朗西斯以后要将他杯中的酒精浓度降低一些。不过，他也说自己能理解亚瑟为什么需要来这里。

他真的能理解吗？阿尔弗雷德拿到了全国最好的大学的奖学金，马上就要离开这里了。他心里只有永恒的对未来的期待，他们根本不是一个世界的人。

弗朗西斯也不问亚瑟准备他的考试是否顺利，这没有必要。他唯一想看到的就是亚瑟能按时出现，模样齐齐整整的，外表干净，表面上说着不相干的话，眼睛里积满了灰尘。然后，他放下防备，说任何他想要说的事。

然后亚瑟有一天没再出现，日子也还是照常过着。

半个月后这个国家签发了新的行政命令，很快就要禁止私人贩卖酒类。听说有些保守势力在游说中起了作用，但弗朗西斯这种尚未拿到投票权的移民是没有资格去关心的。他只有几个选择：一，找到门路继续贩卖走私的酒精。二，改行卖果汁。三，关掉酒吧找点别的能做的事情。

其他来打工的人（大多也是移民）来问他怎么办，大家都指望着弗朗西斯还能坚持下去，然而老板想了想，也只是摇了摇头。

“算了。”他这么说。“你们也去找点别的事情做吧。”

他花费了一点时间还清租金卖掉店铺，那些没卖完的酒类他用不错的价格脱手了。但说实话弗朗西斯并没有自己放弃了什么的感觉，他们这些移民本就朝不保夕，能活下来本身就是一种恩赐。他仍旧能在报纸上的招聘广告里发现适合他的工作。

弗朗西斯知道自己很聪明、人也长得漂亮周正。他擅长聆听别人的痛苦。每个人都喜欢他。像他这种人是饿不死的。他只是需要一点时间拼凑出勇气来，把自己整理成一个完好的样子，然后找个新工作，像所有人一样努力活下去。什么梦想啊，将来啊，公理正义啊，这些事情都和他没什么关系，就算有他也没有办法改变些什么。

他以为这就结束了，他这辈子也不会再见到亚瑟了。

认识到这件事的时候，他在街上走着，认真地将那个人说过的所有话都回忆了一遍。他能推测出关于对方的大部分事情。他知道亚瑟还很年轻，不到三十岁，有个古板的老爹和沉闷的家庭，他十七岁时入读法学院，以最好的成绩毕业，进入伦敦最有名的律师事务所学习。当他刚开始生活时，也曾经以为自己能战无不胜。

直到战争爆发。

亚瑟没有谈论过关于战争的任何具体内容。他们这些移民大部分都是这个样子。它是个如此庞大的东西，太难以回避了，于是所有人反而小心翼翼地假装它不存在。因为这个话题是个炸弹，一旦有人开口讲出来，会连环引爆所有人的痛苦。生活已经足够艰难，没人想要在陌生人面前崩溃。

弗朗西斯漫无目的在街上回忆着。战争还在继续，但他已经不那么关心。这个世界上已经没有平静的角落，每条街道上都有着征兵的广告，鼓动着那些热血洋溢的年轻人。

他曾从朋友那里得知阿尔弗雷德可能也会中断学业应征入伍。勇敢的年轻人，应该祝他好运吧。

最后，他发现自己停在了琼斯家楼下。就在那一片公寓小区里有一块空地，一个小小的广场。那里什么都没有，有个熟悉的身影坐在一棵树下，身躯有些放松地倚靠着树干。

仍旧是那套衣服和那个端正的姿态。那就是亚瑟·柯克兰，他看起来没有太大的变化，但的确也有什么变了。

弗朗西斯很自然地走到他跟前——原本他们就算老相识了，讲句话并没什么困难的。

“嗨，亚瑟。”他说。

亚瑟的脸朝向他的方向，但那双绿眼睛并没有停留在弗朗西斯的脸上。

“是你啊。”他短暂地笑了一下。“好久不见。”

“是啊，我还想知道你为什么不再来了。”

亚瑟沉默了一阵：“你的酒吧如何了？”

“关掉了。”

弗朗西斯很想用一些委婉的或者是幽默的说法，他只是说不出口。就像听亚瑟说过去的事情时一样，再矫情的语言也没有办法把现实扭转半分。

“我很遗憾。我本来应该多去的。但是我……我没有通过考试。一切都结束了。”亚瑟也说着，耸了一下肩膀。“说实话，我本来应该好好复习的，只是那段时间我没什么心情……你也懂的。从海对岸能传来的尽是些糟糕的消息，我的全家人都不知道在哪里。”

他没有喝酒，但在弗朗西斯面前还是能流利地倾诉。所以他之所以能打开话匣子并不是因为酒精的作用。他们的缘分可能并不是因为那杯Dry Martini。毕竟亚瑟最后也没有给出什么评语——他们只是两个来自相似地方的人，从旧世界逃离，又落入新世界的掌控。

“我理解你的感受。”弗朗西斯最后说。

他是真的理解。他从小长大的房子在轰炸中燃烧。小时候的朋友一个接一个上战场去，然后大部分都不见了。每天在报纸上读到糟糕的消息，能买到的面包越来越少。政府号召他们为了战争的胜利捐钱捐物，不能再顾惜家庭了。最后另一个国家的军队开进了首都，整个国家都在他的面前死去，他不知道那些牺牲都有什么意义。

他也只能逃走，挤在一艘乘满了难民的船上，忍受着饥饿和眩晕，在风浪中向看不见的神祈求。一夜之间他知道的一切都没有意义了。他曾经能品尝出每一瓶红酒每一串葡萄生长的历史，但呕吐出来的胃酸已经将他的舌头给毁了。当他最终踏上这片土地，身体里的骨骼好像都被打碎了一次，他疲倦、衰弱，受的伤没法愈合。他聆听亚瑟的故事也不敢回应。像一只经不住曝晒的小兽，他也真的只能在彼岸的盛世里将自己可怜的灵魂缩成一团。

亚瑟想必也是懂的，他们若不互相折磨，又还有谁能明白呢。

“你的眼睛怎么了？”他留意到亚瑟的目光始终没有焦距。

“我在临走前被关进了监狱一段时间。”亚瑟平静地说。“因为我曾经试着救人，做假证据帮不认识的人逃出来。我这么做不是因为很勇敢，只是因为……事情到了你头上，你就不得不做选择。在受审问的时候宪兵打破了我的头，直到我被放出来，还是经常觉得头晕难受，然后医生说过段时间我就会失明了。

“那我还能怎么办呢？我想在这边重新开始……不能显得好像是个废物。但是我得在彻底瞎掉之前通过司法考试才行，不然就一点用处也没有了。我读那些法条那些大部头，想到很快我就没法阅读它们，只能试着将它们全都背下来……这种事情弄得我筋疲力尽。结果我在最后搞砸了一切。”

他叹了口气，就像是在为自己失败的生活辩护似的。

“不管怎么说……波诺弗瓦先生，我都得感谢你……那段时间我唯一的寄托就是每天能找你喝一杯。”说着他微微地笑了。“我可能根本没有好好尝过你的那些酒……但我很喜欢看你忙碌的样子，有时候我其实是在故意刁难你，故意要你容忍我……谢谢你不嫌弃我这样的客人。我那时候想……要是能通过考试的话，大概会给你酒吧里的所有人付账。那会让你高兴一些吧。”

弗朗西斯在他面前蹲下来。亚瑟，如他所言，已经彻底看不到了，似乎还能感受到一些光线——但也无关紧要。他手边有根手杖，和他一起靠在大树的身躯上。他仍旧依仗着它深深的根须在支撑自己。弗朗西斯碰了他的双手，他们之前甚至没有这样触碰过对方一次。现在他握紧了亚瑟的手将它拉近身边。两个人的血管连在一起，滚烫的血液从一个人身体上流经另一个。

“可惜现在你没机会那样做了，亚瑟。其实我也曾经每天等过你的出现……我考虑过要不要向你表白，后来觉得这样不行，在这儿同性恋是会被开枪打死的。我有太多话本来应该说出口了，其实我不止一次地想过吻你和睡你，甚至是那些时间里我唯一有过的梦想。”

“现在那些忧虑都无关紧要了，是吗？”

“是啊。”

弗朗西斯笑了也流泪了，用力将他拥入怀里。他吻了亚瑟的嘴唇——自从一开始他就应该这么做的。他们倚靠的那棵树被这份重量撼动，树叶抖动着发出最温柔的声音。时间安静地流逝，周围也无人经过，这世界在此刻沉默着。于是他们任凭心脏紧密贴近。

这是他们最后驻留的地方。也许天父亦会宽恕这两个清白无辜的灵魂。

END

*

**Author's Note:**

> 这文其实跟二战没什么关系，但跟我经历的现实非常有联系……今年是真的过得太糟心了。


End file.
